


Gotham At Night

by BatFamImagines (thedarkknightsbatfamily)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Batcave, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Female Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkknightsbatfamily/pseuds/BatFamImagines
Summary: And honestly…what were you thinking? Dark street. Alone. Gotham. Alone. Gotham. Dark street. Gotham. Gotham. You really should have known better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked:  
>  Can you do an imagine, where some guy disrespect/ hit batmom and everyone in the batfamily protect or defends**
> 
> [Tumblr version here](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/post/153293871465/can-you-do-an-imagine-where-some-guy-disrespect)

And honestly…what _were_ you thinking? Dark street. Alone. Gotham.   
Alone. Gotham.   
 _Dark_ street. Gotham.   
 _Gotham._  
You really should have known better.   
And as the three bizarrely stereotypical D-Grade henchmen beared down on you as menacingly as they would in the beginning of a really cliched superhero movie, you realised that if Bruce ever found out about this you were literally going to be locked in the Bat Cave the rest of your short, fragile life.   
“Hello pretty lady,” one of them leered.   
“Shudd’up,” said another. “That’s Wayne’s gal.”   
Gal. Was this the fifties? Well if their sexist opinion that you were Wayne’s property-   
About to die. You were _not_ going to end it evaluating the misogyny of your would-be murders.   
“Ransom?” asked the third guy who seemed even less bright than the first two.   
“Ransom,” the leader confirmed as he grabbed your arm.    
Scream, don’t scream, scream, don’t scream?   
It really showed how long you’d been spending with the Bats that you were just as worried about Batman finding _out_ about this, than the actual kidnapping.   
“I wouldn’t,” you began coolly, despite your terror. Wow, Bruce really had rubbed off on you. Of course, not _enough_ to incapacitate these three thugs but… You need to start paying attention.   
The man glared at you. “And we should care what you think because…?”   
“It’s not her you should be worried about,” came a voice from above.   
You grinned to yourself, looking down at the floor. _Jason._ He’d keep this away from the others. A secret. You could bribe him with books.   
You close your eyes, ignoring the pained grunts and begging and-   
Silence.   
You reluctantly open your eyes again. The three men were bloody and unconscious on the floor in front of you.   
You feign nonchalance, which really shows how far you’ve come. Nonchalance in the face of kidnapping.   
Jason, suited up, tilted his masked head towards you. The red helmet masked his expression but you smiled faintly at him anyway, rubbing the spot on your arm where the leader of the gang had had his arm ripped away from you when Jason had descended.   
“I’ll give you a first edition Jane Austen if you don’t tell,” you offered.   
Red Hood looked over the scene, a beam of light glinting off the edge of the helmet. “You think this is a joke?” he asked finally in a strained voice.   
You froze, arm still scratching at the spot the man had grabbed.   
“You could have been hurt!” Jason took a deep breath to collect himself and offered you a hand. “I’m taking you to Batman,” he said firmly.   
You had a feeling pouting or complaining wouldn’t work.   
“Okay,” you said softly.   
  
Jason hadn’t let go of you the whole way back, and his arm was wrapped loosely around you as he lead you up the steps to the Bat Computer, yet it felt more like a leash as you walked up to your (probable) doom.   
You didn’t say anything though. Jason had been silent the whole ride back and you were honestly more worried about him than the bad guys.   
“Bruce,” Jason called to the chair.   
The chair swiveled.   
Damian raised an eyebrow at the two of you. “Father is out,” he said clearly. He gave you and him an odd look. “Though I doubt he’d appreciate you-”  
“She was attacked,” Jason interrupted him.   
It was almost hilarious. Damian’s mouth faltered and his eyes widened and he looked at you in disbelief, probably finally taking in your messy hair and your complexion, paler than normal due to shock and fear and who knows what else.  
Then he jumped off the chair. “Where are they?” he demanded. “I’ll-”  
“In custody,” Jason cut him off. “I made sure of that.”  
“You should have made sure they went to the morgue,” Damian retorted as he approached you, eyes examining your body. “Are you injured?” he asked you directly.   
You shake your head, absentmindedly rubbing your arm. Damian picked up on that and grabbed your top, dragging you towards the medbay section of the cave. “He just grabbed me,” you protested. “It probably won’t even bruise-”  
“You let one of them touch her?” Damian snapped at Jason as he manhandled you onto the slab to check your arm.   
“I got there a little late.”   
Damian huffed. “She should have a guard on her at all times,” he criticised as he poked your arm. “I’ve told father this before.”   
“Yeah, it’s a shame the concept of privacy is a thing,” came a cocky voice from the section above them. You and Jason looked up to see Dick resting casually against the railings above you. Dick looked back at you and then his expression changed and he jumped down, landing lightly next to Damian. “What happened?” he asked seriously, all humor gone from his voice.   
You sigh, well put upon. “I was just-”   
“Attacked,” Damian almost screeched.   
Dick stepped closer and cupped your face in his hands. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Do you want me to call-”   
“Jason let one of them grab her,” Damian tattled as he pressed on the skin where your arm had been grabbed. Apparently satisfied nothing was broken, he stepped away and let Dick crowd you in.   
“I saved her life, didn’t I?” Jason replied, arms folded as he leant against the wall.   
“Some thugs tried to attack me,” you cut in. “Jason stopped them. I’m not hurt, and no, please, please, don’t call anyone.”   
“She doesn’t want Bruce to know,” Jason clarified.   
“What?!” Damian sounded outraged. “Of _course_ Father needs to know! How else will those criminals get the punishment they deserve?”  
“ _I already punished them,”_ Jason reminded him brusquely.   
“Not well enough if they’re still breathing.”   
“You want _Batman_ to go kill them?”   
You were beginning to wonder whether you should be worried for your attackers.   
You sighed aloud pointedly, interrupting Damian’s retort.  “Can I go now?”   
“No,” the three boys said in unison.   
You gave Dick a betrayed look. “I just want to sleep.”   
Dick shifted into his ‘big brother’ mode. “We should probably wait for Bruce to get home first,” he said gently. “He’ll probably have more of an idea of what to do.”   
“People get attacked every d-”  
“Not in this household they don’t.” Damian.   
You waited for Jason to pipe in about how they just sought out trouble, but it didn’t come.   
“I technically don’t live he-”  
“You’re a part of this family,” Jason.   
And wow wasn’t that something from the black sheep of the house?   
You looked down. “So you’re just going to make me sit here until Bruce comes home?”   
“If that what it takes,” Damian said.   
Dick sighed reluctantly. “Come on up into the house,” he offered. “Alfred was making dinner.”  
You nodded, because you’d become really really uncomfortable during this conversation. Besides, you’d left your apartment in search of food anyway. Since Bruce was at a meeting, you’d mutually decided to meet up later on it the night. Oh, you’d probably have to text him, let him know you were already at the mansion, you though to yourself as Dick led you, hand on your arm, gently to the Bat Cave’s Mansion entrance. Apparently the kids had a thing with touching to reassure themselves, which was weird, right? Considering how _not_ touchy feel-y Bruce’s parenting style was…. Maybe that was why? You let him take you up through the house and into the lavish dining room. You took your regular seat, ignoring the slight twinge at Bruce’s seat being empty. You _were_ shaken up, and seeing Bruce’s intimidating form loom over you, full of power and strength, would’ve taken some of the weight off you. Especially if he held you close and whispered something romantic…It’d almost be worth how pissed off he’ll be.   
The boys took various seats around you. You smiled across at Damian, who was still eyeing you like you were about to burst into tears at any given second. You raised an eyebrow at him - a look you’d admittedly learnt by studying him.   
“How was your day?” you asked, for lack of anything else to do.   
Damian scoffed. “The children at that school are morons.”   
You sit back in your seat. “So you keep telling me.”   
“Oh,” Tim said as he and Cassandra entered the room. He looked at you. “I thought you were coming over later.”   
You shot a pleading glance at Damian that went unheeded.   
“She was attacked.”  
Cassandra was over by your side in a flash, glaring at you blankly as her eyes swept over you.   
“I’m fine,” you mumbled.   
Tim slid into a spare chair and got out his tablet. “Do you know the names of the attackers?” He open the Gotham PD’s database.   
“They were arrested earlier,” Jason offered up, along with the time and place and you’d stopped listening because Cassandra was still looming over you.   
It was times like this you could really see the resemblance between her and Bruce.   
“I’m fine,” you muttered again at her.   
She gave you a skeptical look, but went and took her seat next to Jason.   
“Barbara will be here soon,” Dick told you, probably trying to break the weird tension. Or maybe distract you from Tim reading out the thugs’ police record in an increasingly angered voice, along with Jason and Damian actually _agreeing_ that maybe they should go back and beat them up a little more. You really didn’t want to know.   
You smile at him, apparently going for the record of Fake Smiles in an 120 minute time frame. “How is Babs?” you asked genuinely. “I haven’t seen her for a while.”   
He shrugged sheepishly. “You know the Oracle,” he said.   
You grin back just as Alfred entered the room.   
“Oh,” he said, startled. “Miss-”   
“I was attacked,” you interrupted dryly, knowing it was going to happen either way. “I’m fine, the guys are in police custody and now I’m here.” You shrug and make a show of turning back to Dick.   
“I see,” Alfred said. “I’ll make sure to prepare another bowl for you.” He left the room.   
You looked down guiltily, wondering if you’d been too harsh.   
“He works for Bruce,” Dick comforted you. “He’s used to it.”  
Your lips twist into a parody of a smile. “Yeah.”    
Dick’s phone made a noise and Dick jumped lightly to his feet. “Babs is here.” Then he rushed off.   
Sourly you bet to yourself that Dick was going to spill the beans to her. You turned your gaze to smile at Tim, who was evaluating you with what was apparently the Concerned Bat ™ look.   
You stuck out your tongue at him. “I _have_ lived in Gotham all my life, you know.”   
“Concern is natural,” Damian scolded you. As if you were the bad guy here.   
“Aw, you’re so cute,” you told him, resting your head in your hand as you gazed at him in mock adoration. “You’re worried about me.”   
Damian’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You’re important to Father,” he said, waving away your teasing.   
“Liar.” You shook your head as Alfred returned with the food on a tray and began serving it out.   
Damian scowled at you.   
“Thanks Alfred,” you said as he placed your food in front of you, hoping your smile would convey apology if you’d upset him earlier.   
He gave you a smile back just as Babara entered the room, Dick’s hands resting on the back of her wheelchair.   
Barbara’s eyes narrowed in on you and your back straightened.   
“I’m-”  
“Fine,” Barbara said dryly.   
You gave her a look. What happened to the girl code of honor? “Exactly,” you said primly. “Honestly I don’t treat you guys like this when you come back bleeding and half dead.”   
“We’ve all had training,” Barbara reminded you as Dick moved a chair against the wall so that she could move up to the table.   
“Then give me training.” The words were out of your mouth before you’d thought them through and all eyes were on you in an instant. “Or,” you added carefully, “accept that this is something that is going to happen from time to time since I live in one of the most crime ridden cities in America and am dating the richest man in said city.”  
“You think this was targeted?” Tim interrupted, face pale.  
You sigh to your plate of food. This whole night was a disaster. Maybe you could sneak away to bed and sleep it off. Would they still care tomorrow? Maybe they’d realise they were overacting. Deep down you had a feeling it was the opposite, and that you _really_ needed to cut them off at the pass now before you ended up wearing a bulletproof vest to work.   
“Definitely not,” you informed them. “They didn’t realise who I was till after the…” Grabbing? Attack? What was the least frightening word?  
“But they did recognise you?” Jason pressed.   
“I’m dating the most famous non-criminal man in the city,” you point out. “Yes, they recognised me.” You punctuate the sentence by biting into your food.   
There was silence and the others began carefully eating too, but there was an atmosphere of retrospection in the air. They were all planning something.   
Not good.   
The meal continued with barely a word spoken, a few inquires into health and well-being and activities and all.   
You stretch as you put down your fork. “Well, I think I’m going to-”   
You falter to a stop as your gaze hits the doorway.   
“Bruce,” you said softly.   
His arms were folded and his expression was blank as he, like all the other Bats had, stared at you, assessing you.   
You clear your throat, the other bats at the table not saying anything. “What happened to your meeting?”   
“I cancelled.”  
“But-”   
“Alfred called.”   
Your mouth dropped open. “Betrayal,” you whispered hoarsely, eyes darting around the room for the missing butler. Bastard.   
Bruce’s mouth twitched. “Why didn’t you call me?”   
“I meant to,” you told him honestly. Not about the incident _per say_ … but the intention had been there. “It’s not my fault you have so many kids.”   
Bruce looks at you, and if this had been your first meeting, you’d only have seen the repressed anger, the judgment, but you know better now, you can see the worry in his eyes, in his body, and perhaps, if you weren’t being wishful, the desire to hug you, hold you close, just like you’d been thinking too.   
You had to be careful about this too. You couldn’t quite shake it off like you did with the kids.   
“No injuries,” you offer up.   
“So I heard.”  
“Right. From Alfred,” you said bitterly.   
Bruce turned and left the room, a clear unspoken invitation - demand?- for you to follow.   
You looked around the table pleadingly. Damian glared back defiantly, Dick, Tim and Jason suddenly incredibly invested in their food. Cassandra looked at you curiously while Babara gave you a calming smile. You stand up, chair scraping against the floor noisely.   
“Thanks guys,” you say sarcastically as you leave.   
  
“ _Bruce_ ,” you say in your gentlest tone as you entered his study. He’d already reached the window in true dramatic fashion.   
He looked up at you, eyes dark.   
You sigh and hold up your hands as you approach him. “I’m sorry for not calling.”   
“You think that’s why I’m angry.”   
“I think you’re worried about me,” you corrected. Bruce’s hands fell to your shoulders as he pulled you close, sliding down to rest on the small of your back.   
The long-awaited hug.   
You hum happily and rest your head on his chest.   
“I am,” he said finally.   
“Hmm?” This was nice. Bruce was warm and felt so safe, so calming.   
“Worried about you.”   
You snort. “Thanks.”   
His hand cupped your chin and made you look into his eyes. “I mean it.”   
Your lip quirked. “I feel that’s an unfair double standard coming from a guy whose regular day involves at least five automatic rifles aimed at his head.”   
He huffed. “I have training.”  
“Everyone has training,” you mutter.   
“You shouldn’t have been wandering the streets.”  
“It’s where you get food in my area.”  
“Your area should be here.”   
You blink at him. “Are you…asking me to live here?”   
He gave you an annoyed look. “I’m saying you should already live here.”  
“You don’t ask girls to live with you often, do you?”   
“Only you,” he confirmed. “And Cassandra.”  
You snort. “Bit of a difference.”   
He ducked his head down and kissed you gently. “Obviously,” he chided.   
“I’m not going to be let out of this house for a while, am I?”   
“Not a chance.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ordinarily I would have stopped this at the 1,300 word mark but the idea of that ending came to mind with the Bruce and the hugging and the kiss and so I powered through to over 2700 words. Hope it was worth it~


End file.
